


Flipped: Reverse Love Square AU

by KittyCatBlanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Third Person, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatBlanc/pseuds/KittyCatBlanc
Summary: Things are mostly the same, but the love square is reversed. Adrien is in love with Marinette, and Marinette is in love with Chat Noir. It's a couple years later from when they first got their miraculous. A little bit on the Akuma attacks, but they are mostly skipped.~~~~x~~~~Adrien sighed, plopping down onto his bed. His arms spread out to the sides, his phone clutched in his left hand. A slightly blurry photo of his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng still illuminated on the lock screen. It was a sneak shot he took during lunch last week. One of the many sneaky photos on his phone, though the least blurry of all of them."She's just so beautiful," Adrien thought.~~~~x~~~~The walls were plastered with photos of Chat Noir everywhere. Some photos even on the ceiling. Marinette grabbed a cookie from off a plate on her desk. Handing it to Tikki, who happily started munching away.Looking at the photos all around her room, Marinette sighed. "Of course he wouldn't like me," she said. "He's so cool! And funny," she smiled. "And when he looks at me my mind goes blank. It takes so much concentration not to get distracted while fighting akumas!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. A Hopeless Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment, i'd really appreciate it!

Chapter 1

A Hopeless Crush

~~~~x~~~~

Adrien sighed, plopping down onto his bed. His arms spread out to the sides, his phone clutched in his left hand. A slightly blurry photo of his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng still illuminated on the lock screen. It was a sneak shot he took during lunch last week. One of the many sneaky photos on his phone, though the least blurry of all of them.

 _She's just so beautiful._ Adrien thought.

A black blur zoomed out from inside his jacket and bumped into his face. It was Adrien's Kwami Plagg.

"cHEESE!" Plagg demanded.

"Alright, alright!" Adrien replied, sighing. He rolled over, opening a small drawer beside his bed. Pulling out a block of camembert, he offered it to his Kwami.

Swiping the cheese from Adrien's hand, Plagg started chowing down. Talking with his mouth full, he chided his companion. "You kno-, you could a-ways jus- talk to der girl?" He swallowed. "I mean, instead of acting like a total creep."

"Argh, I know! I just," He rolled back onto his bed, curling onto his side. He turned on his phone, gazing at his lock screen. "She's too perfect! I never know what to say around her, I just get so nervous. One look into those blue eyes and I feel like I'm melting. They're as blue and deep as the ocean, and I'm lost at sea."

That last comment earned a small gag from Plagg. "Gross. Just gross." He flew over and sat by Adrien's phone, facing him. He still had bits of cheese smeared around his mouth. "Look kid, I can't say I understand the dilemma. She's a clumsy girl, never has any cheese-"

"Plaaagg," Adrien cut him off. "Why would she have any cheese?" He furrowed his brow, looking at Plagg like he was being ridiculous. He sighed, "And that's totally part of her charm! She's adorable." His face softened as he closed his eyes, smiling.

Just then a loud BOOM could be heard from outside, followed by screams. Adrien sat up, looking outside his window at the smoke drifting upwards off in the distance. He glanced at his Kwami.

"Awe, come on!" Plagg complained. "I just ate!"

Adrien ignored his griping and called out "Plagg, claws out!"

With a groan, Plagg got sucked into the ring on Adrien's finger. With a flash, suddenly Adrien was clad in leather from head to toe, adorned with leather cat ears and tail. Opening a window, Adrien jumped from his bedroom. He propelled himself forward with the use of his baton, and started running and jumping across the rooftops of Paris. Heading towards the smoke billowing above what looked like an apartment building, Adrien spotted his partner in, well, not crime, swinging onto the scene.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called out to Adrien as she landed beside him, keeping pace as they continued to make their way towards the sound of screaming people.

"My lady, I'm sure happy to see mew," Adrien said with a playful wink, causing Ladybug to blush.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "Yes, well, no time for that. We have people to save!"

Ladybug jumped from the rooftop to the street below, her yoyo wrapping around a lamp post as she did a somersault before landing gracefully on her feet. There were people gathered in the streets, fled from the now ablaze apartment building. Chat Noir landed beside ladybug, as she looked around, assessing the situation.

A voice called out from above. "Well isn't this cuute," a sultry female voice echoed down towards the masked heroes. "If it isn't wittle bug girl and her pwoosy tat!" Her voice had a mocking tone to it.

From above the building, hidden in the smoke and flames, emerged a tall women in a knee length red dress with a deep v cut. Black hair flowed down to the ground, dragging on the floor a couple feet behind her. Her face was covered by a grey mask. The features exaggerated into a laughing smile. As she peered down at the street, her face seemed to flip around her head, under her hair, to a different mask. This mask was angry, with eyebrows protruding in an exaggerated way, and mouth carved into a menacing shape.

"I'm Drama Queen!" she yelled. "And no one will get in my way as I punish those who dare to show emotion!" She looked directly at Chat Noir and Ladybug as she added mockingly. "Not even you."

The fight was tough, as Drama Queen stole the emotions from nearby people. Her mask flipped between many different faces, like sadness, anger, laughing, and surprise. Using teamwork, the heroes were able to fend off Drama Queen's attacks as she tried to swipe their miraculous. With the help of Chat Noir, Ladybug easily defeated and de evilized the akumatized citizen. She threw her lucky charm into the air, and red particles swept across all the damage done, reverting it back to its original state.

A women in a muted burgundy sweater with blonde hair sat where Drama Queen once stood. She glanced around confused, until she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir, giving their signature fist bump. A tear fell down her face as she realized what must have happened.

"I… I was so upset. He left me… said I was always too dramatic," the woman said, almost to herself, glancing down at her shaking hands. Turning her face up to see Ladybug as she bent down to help the woman up.

"It'll be okay," Ladybug said, holding the woman's shaking hands in her own. "You'll be able to find someone who loves you, and how dramatic you are."

The woman smiled and nodded. She thanked the two heroes and said goodbye. Turning towards Chat Noir, Ladybug smiled. He smiled back, feeling a fondness for his partner, his closest friend. Ladybug however felt slightly different. Her cheeks flushed as she gazed into Chat Noir's bright green eyes.

"Well I'm glad everything turned out purr-fect in the end," Adrien laughed.

Ladybug giggled. "Couldn't have done it without my kitty cat," she said. Their rings and earrings both gave off a beep, indicating it was time to go. Adrien gave a small wink as he turned to go. Ladybug's voice spluttered out, stopping him. "U-um!" He turned back towards her, an eyebrow raised. "I… was just wondering if you wanted to, um…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"I'm sorry bugaboo," Adrien said, his face softening into an apologetic smile. He leaned down and gave her a small peck on her forehead, causing her cheeks to turn as red as her suit. "You know you'll always be my number one bug, but… I have someone else that's special to me."

Ladybug kept her eyes down as she replied softly. "But you said she doesn't even notice you. I-"

"You're my partner," Adrien cut her off. "And my dearest friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Looking up into Adrien's eyes, her own laced with disappointment, she managed a weak smile. "I… I know. Partners."

Smiling, Adrien took a step back. "That's my bugaboo," he said as he turned to leave. "Catch you late-purr!" he called, then with a flick of his baton he shot up into the sky. He propelled himself forward and over the rooftops.

Ladybug stood there, looking after him until he was out of sight. Another beep from her earrings brought her back to the moment. She threw her yoyo up and began her own departure. She swung herself across the rooftops of Paris until she landed on a rooftop balcony atop a bakery.

Once landed, she quietly said, "Tikki, spots off." Ladybug's mask and red suit dissolved away with a flash of light. A red Kwami floated out and hovered in front of the downcast girl.

"Oh Marinette…" Tikki said, a look of concern on her face.

Holding back her tears, Marinette looked up at Tikki. "I don't know why I thought today might be different…" she said, failing to keep all of them in as one tear trailed down her cheek.

"He…" Tikki thought for a moment. "He's just blind! Blind that he can't see how cool you are!"

Marinette smiled best she could. "Thanks Tikki," she said. She looked up into her Kwami's worried eyes, her own sad expression softening. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?"

Smiling, Tikki proclaimed, "Yes please!" as she and Marinette descended into her bedroom.

The walls were plastered with photos of Chat Noir everywhere. Some photos even on the ceiling. Marinette grabbed a cookie from off a plate on her desk. Handing it to Tikki, who happily started munching away.

Looking at the photos all around her room, Marinette sighed. "Of course he wouldn't like me," she said. "He's so cool! And funny," she smiled. "And when he looks at me my mind goes blank. It takes so much concentration not to get distracted while fighting akumas!"

"Marinette, you're wonderful too! You've saved Paris countless times!" Tikki exclaimed.

"I know," Marinette sighed again. "But he still never really sees me… He complemented my pigtails once. Said it reminded him of the girl he likes. I was happy for one second until he said that, then I was just reminded that in his eyes I will never be more than a friend."

"Marinette…" Tikki looked at her sadly. Her own little heart aching for her companion. She wished she could say the perfect thing, something that could comfort her. But the word fell short as she saw Marinette begin to silently sob.

It had been years since Marinette had become Ladybug. Years since she first met, and fell in love with Chat Noir. Yet nothing had ever come of her feelings.

The rest of the day carried on in a daze, as Marinette sluggishly went through the motions of doing her homework, having dinner, and getting ready for bed. Tom and Sabine looked concerned at the dinner table. They tried to coax her into telling them what was wrong but she just faked a smile and said ''Nothing."

As Marinette lied in her bed, her eyes a little red, she tried to think positively. "Well, at least he doesn't _dis_ like me?" she pondered. Tikki smiled and nodded. Marinette sighed, and closed her eyes. She didn't know how she'd sleep, with her heart hurting so much, but she figured there was no use staring at the poster above her bed.


	2. An Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff, and a bit of angst. Following Adrien as he navigates his feelings for his classmate Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read my story! Please leave your thoughts at the end, i'd love to know what you think!

Chapter 2

An Opportunity

~~~~x~~~~

Marinette woke up groggy, her hair a mess of tangles as it was plastered to her face. She was in a daze as she got ready for school, and wasn't much better as she walked up the steps.

"G-good morning, Marinette!" a friendly, and overly happy voice in her opinion, called out to her from behind. Glancing behind her she saw Adrien Agreste walking up the stairs behind her. His car behind him beginning to pull away. He was smiling, and unnoticed by Marinette, had a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Morning Adrien," Marinette said flatly, a weak smile on her lips. Her classmate Adrien was a nice guy, someone Marinette even considered a friend, but he was always so happy and right now she just wasn't really in the mood. She turned to continue up the stairs when her foot caught on the lip of the next step, causing her to stumble.

 _Oh great!_ She thought sarcastically. She wobbled, beginning to fall forward.

With quick reflexes, Adrien reached out a hand, grabbing Marinette's, trying to help steady her. Marinette, still slipping, twisted around. Adrien caught her in his other arm, his left hand wrapping around the small of her back. This put them both in a very embarrassing position. Marinette's face was only inches between Adrien's. A slight blush started to form on her cheeks, and Adrien himself was quite flushed.

Thinking anyone would get a little flustered being held like that, Marinette tried to steady the slight flutter of her heart.

"Careful," Adrien said softly as he gazed down into Marinette's eyes. He helped her get her bearings, and then reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Y-yes. Thanks." Marinette said, smiling up at her friend. This is what she gets for being in a daze. Her embarrassment at having tripped was making her cheeks flush even more.

Not too far away from them, they heard someone whistle. They both turned to see Alya and Nino walking up behind them. Adrien's face went even redder. Nino shot him a look that said _Look at you, so dashing._ Alya grinned, having been the one to whistle at the two. Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend. She was always super invested in her love life, or lack thereof, and for some reason always tried to sway her into liking Adrien.

Marinette glanced at Adrien. He was just a friend. Even if he did make her heart beat for a moment.

 _Stop!_ Marinette thought. To both herself, and Alya. _I'm in love with Chat Noir!_

As Alya and Nino caught up to them, Marinette slipped an arm into Alya's and began to pull her inside. Alya gave a small peck on Nino's cheek before the two girls ushered into the school. After they were gone, Adrien covered his face with both hands. Nino laughed and said, "Dude."

Adrien was over the moon. He not only held Marinette for a brief moment, but she even blushed slightly! He'd never in his life felt so lucky. Luck wasn't usually his strong point.

"If you don't stop being embarrassing, I'm going to leave you here," Nino teased.

"Embarrassed about what?" a female voice said beside them. They both looked over to see Chloe making her way over to them. She jumped onto Adrien, giving him a peck on the cheek. "About how excited you are to see me?" She winked playfully.

Adrien smiled and laughed, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder as he gently pushed her off him. "Not exactly Chloe, but of course I'm glad to see you." He was happy to see her, she was his oldest friend. Even if she could be a bit rude and stuck up sometimes, she had helped him through some of the toughest times in his life.

Chloe laughed. "I know Adrikins," she hummed. Then looking at Nino she asked, "Did he what, catch a whiff of Marinette's shampoo or something?" She smirked, while Adrien blushed heavily. She wasn't just saying that. He had once felt her lingering scent and wouldn't shut up about how she smelled like fresh baked cookies for almost a week. Chloe and Nino got the brunt of it.

"N-no!" Adrien protested, while Nino groaned at the memory. "She tripped! And like a knight in shining armor I was there to catch her." _And she did smell like fresh strawberries._ Adrien thought. _Not that I'm going to tell these two that._

Chloe looked at Adrien with a brow raised before she turned to look at Nino. The expression on her face saying _Reeeeally?_ In a playful manner. Nino laughed. "He did! Me and Alya saw the whole thing. It was quite a spectacle."

Looking slightly impressed, Chloe gave Adrien a playful punch in the arm. Adrien smiled, laughing a bit alongside his friends. The three of them headed into the building, making their way to their classroom. When they entered, Adrien took a sharp breath. Marinette was sitting with Alya, chatting away as she was fixing her hair. At the moment it was down, a soft curtain around her face. She was fiddling with an elastic, before she began to tie her hair back into its pigtails.

Nino gave Adrien a nudge. He hadn't realized he was just standing in the doorway. Clearing his throat, Adrien looked down as he walked to his seat.

 _She's so beautiful with her hair down!_ He mentally screamed. He only wished he'd gotten a picture.

With a smirk, Nino sat beside his best friend. Adrien slumped forward, hiding his face between his crossed arms on the table. Nino turned to give Alya a look, causing Alya to giggle. What were they going to do with this silly boy? He was so smitten, yet neither of them could get Marinette to look his way.

Alya had seen Marinette's room. She knew she had a big thing for Chat Noir. At first she thought it was just a fan thing, but soon figured out that no, her girl had it bad for the masked hero. She gave a pitying look in Adrien's direction before turning back to Marinette.

"I don't know what to say girl," Alya said, giving Nino a side glance. Not really trying to keep her voice down. "If you keep liking him, you're just going to get your heart broken."

Adrien's ears perked up.

 _Marinette likes someone?! Who?!_ Adrien's mind was running in circles. He's never heard of her liking anyone. He lifted his head to glance at Nino. Nino turned from looking at Alya to give Adrien a sorry look.

"Alya! Shhhh!" Marinette chided, as she sunk in her seat, glancing around to see if anyone heard her.

Alya just chuckled. "Girl, no one heard me. Calm down." She knew full well though that Nino and Adrien heard her. Marinette sighed a breath of relief.

Mrs. Bustier then came into the classroom, so their discussion was ended there. The whole class, and most of the morning, Adrien couldn't stop thinking about who this guy Marinette liked could be. He'd never seen Marinette being overly friendly with anyone in their class. He thought he must not know the guy, until an image of Luka, Juleka's older brother, floated into his mind.

 _No._ Adrien thought. He was vaguely aware Luka liked Marinette. He had always kept an eye on him when he was around. And although Marinette seemed quite happy to talk to him, if she was worried about her heart being broken it just didn't add up.

When lunch finally came around, Adrien stayed seated as he saw Marinette and Alya, as well as their other classmates leave the room. He grabbed Nino's arm as he got up to leave. "Nino…" Adrien looked at his friend, a confused and worried look on his face.

Nino sighed. "Dude, relax. She's liked this guy for years and nothing's ever come of it."

"Years?!" Adrien exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up. "That's so long!" _How in the world did I never notice?_ Adrien tried to remember all the times he'd seen Marinette, trying to remember if there was ever any indication. He remembers her always talking happily, and sometimes not so happily, with Alya. Maybe she was talking about this mystery guy?

"Look, nothing's ever come of it!" Nino tried to reassure Adrien. "This guy only sees Marinette as a buddy. So don't sweat it okay?"

"I guess…" Adrien replied. He wasn't really comforted, and honestly a little pissed at whoever this blind bastard was. How dare he not notice how amazing Marinette is! Yet he was glad this guy didn't, which made him feel selfish. He wanted to wish Marinette was happy, even if it wasn't with him. But he just couldn't make himself do it. Not sincerely anyway.

 _If only I could be that guy,_ Adrien thought. _I'd never make Marinette cry._

"Come on dude, let's eat. I'm starved," Nino said, trying to lighten the mood.

Adrien nodded, grabbing his stuff as Nino headed for the door. They headed down to the courtyard, making their way to their usual spot. Adrien caught sight of Marinette, sitting with the girls from class, laughing at some joke Alex made. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute when she laughed.

"Adrikins!" Chloe came bouncing up to the two. "Guess what daddy just told me!"

Nino laughed. "You're getting another Porsche?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him as she brushed her blonde ponytail behind her. "No," she said, then turning to Adrien. "There's going to be a big festival in celebration of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She sounded super excited. Chloe had always been a huge fan of Ladybug. She'd dressed up as her for the last three Halloween's, and often on other occasions as well.

"That's nice Chloe," Adrien smiled. "I'm sure they'll feel so honoured."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chloe brushed his comment aside. "I'm more excited about all the events! Especially the one on the last day, the Masquerade Ball!"

Adrien looked at Nino, slightly confused. Nino just shrugged. Sighing, Chloe explained "You should ask Marinette! See if she'd go with you. The dance will be crazy romantic. A perfect opportunity!" She elbowed Adrien playfully, winking at him.

Blushing, Adrien stammered. "I-I couldn't! With… me? How?" He glanced over in Marinette's direction.

As Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes again, Sabrina could be seen coming round a corner, looking for Chloe no doubt. "Adrikins, you're a model for darn sake. Act like one!" She turned to walk away, flicking her ponytail as she went.

Adrien turned to Nino, who was looking thoughtful with a grin on his face.

"Hm," Nino mused. "Sounds like something Alya would be super pumped for. Plus," He looked at Adrien with a smirk. "A perfect opportunity for some much needed progress between you two."

Adrien sighed. He'd liked Marinette for years. He wasn't sure she'd agree to going on a date with him. She'd never seemed interested, and now that he knew she liked someone else, it seemed even more far-fetched.

 _I'd need a miracle…_ He thought.


	3. Boys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tells Nino he's in need of some serious guy talk, having concerns about how to invite Marinette to the festival. Nino gathers the guys for a boys night, where they try their best to find a way to support their friend. 
> 
> Not as much fluff or interaction between our two main's in this chapter, but a glimpse into the bonds of male friendship.  
> Includes a description of the upcoming festival and events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter that i wrote today. I will try to update the next chapter soon. Maybe later today, possibly tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter! I tried my best to portray all the different personalities as well as i could. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Boys Night

~~~~x~~~~

It wasn't long until the whole school was abuzz with news of the upcoming festival. Mayor Bourgeois had made the official announcement around 2pm. By the time classes were finished, everyone was talking about it. The festival would start in two weeks, spanning from Tuesday until Sunday, with a different main event each day. Vendors were going to be set up to sell Ladybug and Chat Noir trinkets, as well as food stalls and carnival games.

Tuesday afternoon there was going to be a talent show, Wednesday an open mic night, and Thursday would host a parkour tournament all day. The tournament wasn't anything too hard, and the whole course was heavily padded so no one would get hurt. Friday was a city wide scavenger hunt, lasting from early morning, until Saturday afternoon. Though it was highly recommended you took a break to sleep during the night.

Saturday night would then be the main event everyone was most excited for, the Masquerade Ball! A formal dance where all the guests were encouraged to wear decorative masks. Hosted in the evening, set up in a large courtyard under string lights, while a famous DJ set the mood for the night. There would be a Ms. Lady, and Mr. Noir contest, where one girl and one boy would be crowned for their stunning outfits, intricate masks, and eye catching dance moves.

Sunday would be a calmer day, as everyone was sure to be tired from the night before. Wrapping up the festival nicely, an event would be held at noon. The match game. Participants would be asked to fill out a personality quiz on an app on their phone, where they then would all be scored and matched up with their perfect match! But the twist was, they would only be given a list of five possible matches, and had to figure out who their match was from the candidates. They aren't allowed to confirm, or deny to other players if they have them on their own list. At the end of the two hour game, they'll submit their guess as to who they believe is their perfect match. If you got it wrong, the game won't tell you who it was supposed to be.

Every event had something to offer, each student excited for a different one. The match game was intriguing to a lot of younger people, especially teens. Adrien couldn't help but hope for Marinette as his perfect match.

As he walked down the hall with Nino, heading for the exit, Adrien overheard Marinette talking with Rose and Julika.

"It's going to be so fun!" Rose's voice was bubbly and soft. "I've always dreamed of going to a ball," her eyes looked dreamy as she added "falling for a handsome masked stranger…"

"Only to find out he was beside you all along," Julika laughed.

Adrien swallowed. _I've been beside her all along…_

Marinette giggled along with her friends. "Yes, and he'll be a prince and he'll whisk you away to a foreign land!"

"You think so?" Rose's eyes sparkled. She sighed, getting lost in the fantasy.

Nino spoke up, interjecting into the girl's conversation. "Sounds romantic, dudettes. But I don't know if I'd be into a prince," he teased, winking to Adrien. Adrien gave him a look of disbelief. Why was he butting in? He didn't want her to know they were listening. Adrien's cheeks reddened as he tried to avoid looking at Marinette.

Rose giggled at Nino's joke. Marinette and Julika just rolled their eyes.

The girls all smiled as they saw Alya coming up behind the boys, a devilish grin on her face. She started to wrap her arms around Nino's waist as she hugged him from behind. She whispered in his ear, "Babe, you know you like it when I sweep you off your feet." Alya faked looking hurt as she added, "Am I not princely enough for you?"

The girls all giggled as Nino blushed. He turned his head to give Alya a small kiss on the cheek. "You know you're the only prince for me, babe."

Everyone started to laugh, including Adrien. His best friend and girlfriend were so embarrassing sometimes, but you couldn't help but enjoy their goofing around.

As they all filtered out of the doors and started down the steps, Alya gave Marinette a soft nudge, and she glanced at Adrien, wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette sighed, rolling her eyes. Alya had gotten the idea that Marinette should ask Adrien to the Masquerade ball, because it's not like she'd really be able to ask Chat Noir.

Marinette just gave Alya a stern look, telling her to drop it. Alya raised her hands, backing off, with a small smile on her lips as she found immense amusement in teasing her friend.

Adrien turned to Nino, speaking low so the girls didn't hear. "Do you want to come hang out at my place? I could really use some guy talk. About," he glanced at Marinette.

Nino patted him on the shoulder. "Dude, I got you. Meet at your place in an hour?"

Adrien smiled and nodded.

They all waved their goodbyes as they went off in different directions. Adrien got into the back of his car and his driver quietly drove him home. Being left alone with only his thoughts, Adrien sighed. It felt like so much had happened today, with catching Marinette, and seeing her hair down, to finding out about the upcoming festival.

When he arrived home, Adrien went straight to his room. He only briefly passed by Natalie, asking if he could have Nino over later so they could do homework. Natalie thought a moment, then gave a curt nod, saying that was acceptable. Adrien smiled and thanked her, then hurried on up to his room.

It felt like not long had passed when Natalie knocked on his door to inform him his friends had arrived.

"Friends?" Adrien asked, confused about the pluralization.

"Yes," Natalie looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Y-yeah! Friends!" Adrien spluttered, trying to sound natural. "I forgot, it's a group project."

Natalie didn't look very convinced, but she sighed. "Very well," and let Adrien pass her to go down to great his friends.

Nino, Ivan, Max, Kim, and even Nathaniel were standing by the entrance. Nino was carrying a bag that looked to be full of chips and other snacks. Kim waved excitedly as he saw Adrien come down the stairs.

"The whole gangs here!" Nino said, a smile on his face.

Adrien laughed. "I can see that. Hey guys, um, thanks for coming!" He looked around to his classmates, who all smiled in return.

"Don't sweat it man!" Kim said.

"A group is much more efficient when dealing with a dilemma," Max added. Ivan and Nathaniel just nodded.

Clearing her throat, Natalie stood beside Adrien, glancing at the boys. Nino's bag of snacks in particular. Taking notice, Nino laughed. "Gotta keep our blood sugar up, so we can uh, rock that homework, dude."

Natalie again narrowed her eyes. A quick glance to Adrien's pleading face, and her own expression softened. "I see… Well work hard." With that she turned on her heel and walked swiftly out of the room.

Excited, all the boys headed up to Adrien's room. Their usual cries of "Awesome!" and "Sweet!" filling the room.

"Okay dudes," Nino started, taking a seat in one of the bean bag chairs on Adrien's floor. "You all know why we're here."

The guys all nodded, much to Adrien's dismay. They began to get comfortable in various spots in a rough circle. "Wait, wait," Adrien put a hand up, trying to process. "You all… knew?"

Kim rolled his eyes. "Yeah! You're not exactly subtle Agreste," He teased.

Adrien was baffled. His eyes bulged, before his face scrunched up into dismay. "Oh god…" He buried his face in his hands. Then peaked out at the guys, who were laughing at his reaction. "Do… do the girls know? Does MARINETTE KNOW?" He began to freak out a little.

Still laughing, Nino explained, "Marinette doesn't know, but the girls… well they probably all do. Marinette's just dense my dude."

Adrien groaned. How embarrassing! Not only did everyone know, but everyone knew Marinette didn't even notice him. If there was a hole, Adrien wanted to go curl up in it.

"Look, we all want to help you out man," Nino said. "So we need to figure out a game plan." The guys all nodded. Adrien sighed. Nino was right, and everyone was there to help him out, so he needed to focus.

"Okay," Adrien started. "I'd really like it if I could somehow… go to the festival with Marinette…" he trailed off, his face flushed as he glanced down at his hands.

Kim gave a woot. Iven smiled and offered a suggestion, "You could always just ask. I-It doesn't help to be vague… confusing."

Max cut in, "But considering her repeatedly shown lack of interest, and obliviousness towards Adrien's feelings, the probability of failure is quite high. She'd most likely be confused and too surprised by a direct approach to respond favourably." Max pushed up the bridge of his glasses with his index finger.

The guys all paused to think a moment. Then with another groan Adrien sighed. "She doesn't like me, I know that," he said with a weak voice, his face falling.

Sharing concerned looks around the room, Nino then spoke up. "Hey, it's not that. She just hasn't learned to appreciate your full model charm!" Nino looked around to the others for back up.

"Y-yeah!" Nathaniel said quietly. "Maybe… it's less about asking her out…" he looked down awkwardly, "and more about getting her to notice you?" The guys all nodded, agreeing. Ivan gave Nathaniel a friendly slap on the back, startling the boy, but bringing a smile to his face.

"Exactly!" Kim exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You gotta woe the lady, dude!" Kim mimicked a slow dance with an invisible partner. One that was getting more handsy than was appropriate. The guys laughed.

Adrien thought to himself, _well Nino and Ivan do have girlfriends? Nino somehow got Alya to like him, so maybe he knows what he's talking about?_ But then he looked over to see Kim fake kissing his imaginary victim, the others whooping and hollering. Shaking his head, trying to get that image out of his mind, Adrien then nodded.

"Alright…" He said, looking at the guys slowly. They all stopped goofing around and looked at their bud. "What do you suggest I do?"

The guys all looked at each other with sly smiles, as Nino eyed up Adrien. "First, we're going to have to make more of an impression, dude. Show some finesse. Pop some collars." He mimicked popping his own collar as he raised an eye brow, pursing his lips trying to look cool.

Adrien couldn't help but smile as he thought about Chat Noir's kitty collar. Though he knew that wasn't really what Nino meant.

The guys then spent the next couple hours devising a strategy to get Marinette's attention. They made fun of Adrien when Nathaniel accidentally bumped his computer mouse and revealed that Marinette had been made the background on his desktop. After a lot a teasing, they thought of a way to arrange for her and Adrien to go to the festival together, without it being an official date. They figured if they all went as a group, she'd definitely agree, and then they could all slowly break off into smaller groups and pairs.

Adrien was so thankful for his friends, how they encouraged him and supported him. It wasn't something he was particularly used to. He felt a warmness in his heart. But a heat swelled in his cheeks when he thought of step one to their plan, which was taking place tomorrow at school.


	4. New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries something a little different, (or maybe similar?) than what he's used to. Marinette can't help but notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i love, or hate, writing this AU. These blind babies! (Let's be real, i love it)  
> Don't worry, we'll see Chat Noir and Ladybug soon! I didn't forget that they exist haha, it wont be just Adrien and Marinette. What would be the fun in that? ;P

Chapter 4

New Look

~~~~x~~~~

The light was blinding as it streamed through Marinette’s slightly open trap door above her bed. Groaning, she rolled over, wanting more sleep.

“Wake up Marinette!” Sabine called from down stairs.

Marinette mumbled “Five more minutes…” as she rolled over again.

“You’re going to be late for school!” Sabine called back up.

Bolting upright, Marinette’s hair all smooshed to one side, she looked at her alarm clock. It was fifteen minutes past when she was supposed to get up. She must have turned it off in her sleep, again. Scrambling, knowing she had no time to waste, Marinette slid down her ladder, way too fast for comfort.

She landed with a thump. “Thanks Maman! I’m up now!” She called, scurrying about her room as she got dressed for the day.

Sabine was in the kitchen, placing two croissants on a plate. She laughed as she saw her daughter come rushing down the stairs, her pigtails slightly crooked, and her clothes unkempt. She held out the plate towards her daughter with a smile. Marinette grabbed one of the croissants, and gave Sabine a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Maman,” she said, heading for the door.

“Dear,” Sabine said sweetly, “You’re shirt’s inside out.”

With a “Gah!” Marinette began twisting and fumbling as she flipped her shirt right side.

Sabine laughed, “Have a good day at school dear,” as Marinette ran out the door. She almost bumped into someone carrying a tall tower of boxes, but at the last moment was able to twirl around them awkwardly.

Sabine giggled. _Tom will love to hear about this._ She thought with a smile.

Marinette was hardly paying attention as she rushed to school. She almost collided with three different people. Shouting “Sorry!” as she didn’t break speed.

She slid into the classroom, plopping down with a thump beside Alya, just as the last bell began to chime. The class giggled, as Marinette rested her head on Alya’s shoulder, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

Alya laughed, giving Marinette a pat on the shoulder.

Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat as she asked the class to settle down. She began the lesson for the day. When Marinette finally composed herself, she noticed something different about the boy sitting right in front of her. His hair was messier than usual, and he was wearing a black jacket. Leather?

Marinette gulped. _That was just Adrien right? Not…_

Nino was laughing at something, and nudging Adrien. The back of Adrien’s ears were red, as he slumped down in his seat. Alya noticed Marinette staring a bit at the blonde in front of her, and she smirked. Nino had texted her last night, asking for any advice on a new look for Adrien that might catch Marinette’s attention. Alya simply replied that she was into dark, mysterious boys in leather. It seems they hit it right on the mark.

When the bell rang for lunch, Adrien gathered his things and quickly headed out of the classroom, Nino following behind, chuckling. Adrien glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes effortlessly finding Marinettes. He caught his breath. She was looking right at him, their eyes meeting. Turning bright red, Adrien turned and rushed out the door. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Adrien didn’t know if he was happy or extremely embarrassed. He _was_ embarrassed, that was for sure. But Marinette had never looked at him so intently before.

Marinette sat there, as Alya began to get up to head for lunch. She watched as Adrien made his way to the door with a new found interest. One she usually only felt towards a certain kitty cat.

Marinette shook her head, trying to steady herself. _It’s just Adrien! What do you have, a leather fetish?!_ She chided herself, looking away. But she couldn’t help herself, as her eyes found their way back, glancing towards the disheveled blonde by the door.

She gulped. Their eyes met, and Marinette couldn’t help her heart from pounding. His jacket was black, his pants too. He wore a long chain around his neck with a ring resting in the middle. His hair was messy in a very purposeful ‘I just woke up like this’ way that reminded her a lot of her leather clad partner.

His green eyes bore into her own and Marinette bit her lower lip. He was hot.

 _Well, he’s always been attractive!_ Marinette tried to reason with herself. _He’s a model for darn sake! But…_

Adrien broke their eye contact first, turning and then heading out of the classroom. Marinette looked down at her hands. _He looked really good._

Alya laughed, having witnessed the whole thing. Marinette looked at her with pleading eyes. “Alyaaa, don’t laugh!”

“Girl,” Alya teased, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you think Adrien’s hot.”

Marinette blushed. “N-no!” She spluttered. “W-well, yes. But! I don’t think of him that way!” Marinette defended herself. She didn’t want to admit, to both Alya and herself, that she did find his new look a bit enticing.

Alya laughed again, “I don’t knoow, did you see those pants? That butt looked good in leather.”

Marinette almost choked. “Alya! Oh my god!” She gave her friend a small smack on the arm. But Alya was right. _His butt did look good in leather…_

Alya started elbowing her playfully. Until Marinette admitted a reluctant, “Yeah, fine! It was a hot butt!” She felt like dying. Her face turning even redder.

Marinette mentally screamed, while Aly laughed happily. She didn’t know what to think anymore. Plus, his cute butt reminded her of another cute butt she always admired… a little too close for comfort.

She shook her head again, dismissing the thought. Alya just kept grinning. They both collected their things, Marinette trying to compose herself. Heading out of the room, they made their way to the courtyard.

They could hear her loud voice before they could see her. Chloe was standing beside Adrien and Nino, Sabrina right behind her.

“Oh god, Adrien, what’s with the new look?” Chloe sounded a bit more condescending than she actually intended. Adrien just scratched the back of his neck, replying with a little shoulder shrug. “Are you trying to look like a biker? Or a punk rock star? Cause I don’t know if either look is very _becoming_ of you.”

Alya started heading towards the group, Marinette shooting her a look of _Why are you going over there?!_ Alya just smirked, chiming in. “Well _Marinette_ here said she thought Adrien looks great.”

Marinette shot daggers with her eyes. Then looked down at her feet.

She heard a “R-really?” and raised her head to see Adrien, looking at her with flushed cheeks and piercing eyes.

Swallowing, Marinette nodded slowly. “Yup, um,” she glanced around before adding, “You really make a good model. Any look suits you.” She managed a normal smile.

Chloe gave a small scoff. Flicking her ponytail with one hand, she turned to go. Unseen by Marinette, she gave Adrien a small smile and a wink before leaving with Sabrina.

Adrien glanced at the floor. He managed a small smile and a fake laugh as he said thank you. Feeling the awkward silence between the two, Alya and Nino shared a look before Nino spoke up.

“Hey! So the festival!” Nino started. “We should all go together, yeah?”

“Right!” Alya joined in. “As a big group,” she gave a wink to Nino, who smiled in return. He knew their plan wouldn’t work without Alya’s support, so he filled her in durring their walk to school this morning.

Marinette looked at Alya and nodded. Adrien was staring at Marinette, and smiled with relief when he saw her agree.

“We should ask the class if they want to go?” Marinette suggested.

“Already talked to the dudes! They’re totally in,” Nino replied. Marinette smiled. The festival was one of those events that the more friends came, the more fun it would be.

“We’ll come too!” Rose’s soft voice could be heard from a bench not too far away. Juleka, sitting beside her, nodded along. Alex was sitting cross legged on the ground with them, her mouth was currently stuffed full with her sandwich so she just gave a thumps up.

Marinette beamed, getting excited. She began to forget her earlier misconduct. Until she saw Adrien smiling along with everyone else, her eyes lingering on him a little longer than they used to.

 _Keep it together Marinette!_ She tried to focus. _Just because Chat doesn’t like you, doesn’t mean it’s a good idea to go gaga for any boy in tight pants._

They knew Ivan would have already asked Mylene, and Adrien said he’d ask Chloe if she and Sabrina would want to come. He doubted they would though. Both Alya and Marinette looked at each other, making a face at the mention of Chloe.

Adrien laughed awkwardly. “Hey, she isn’t all bad,” he said, defending his friend.

Nino made a meh face. He could go either way when it came to Chloe.

“Didn’t she just make fun of your rocking new outfit?” Alya teased.

Adrien just shrugged. “Hey, we’ve known each other for forever. If we can’t rip on each other, no one can.”

Alya just gave a “hmm” before dropping it.

Lunch carried on as normal. The four of them eating together like they occasionally would do. Adrien could barely keep his composure. Marinette was sitting right across from him, her dazzling blue eyes so close, yet just out of reach.

Alya caught Adrien’s attention, giving a nod in Marinette’s direction, then in his. She mouthed something to him.

Adrien’s heart stopped. Did she just say ‘hot butt’? _Hot Butt? Who… what?_ Alya just raised her eyebrows.

 _Marinette thinks I have a hot butt???_ Adrien glanced at Marinette. She was unaware of their silent exchange as she was laughing at a bad joke Nino just made. Her eyes briefly looked in Adrien’s direction, before she smiled and looked down. A small flush on her face.

A smile broke out across Adrien’s own face. Alya laughed, causing both Nino and Marinette to look at her.

“See!” Nino exclaimed. “It is a funny joke!” Marinette just rolled her eyes.

Adrien was lost in his own world.

_She likes my butt… I don’t know what to do with this information._


	5. Study Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study group at Marinette's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Got caught by rank writers block, but hope to get back into it. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5

Study Double Date

~~~~x~~~~

Distracted for most of the rest of lunch, Adrien kept stealing glances at Marinette. Even after Nino called his name three times, Adrien didn’t even notice.

“Dude!” Nino waved a hand in front of his best friend’s face.

Blinking, Adrien came back to reality. “W-what?” He looked around to his friends, Alya was grinning, Marinette looked concerned, and Nino was laughing with an eyebrow raised. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands, embarrassed.

Alya chuckled. “It’s okay, Adrien. We were just thinking of going over to Marinette’s to study this weekend, and wanted to know if you were down.”

Adrien blinked. _Go to Marinette’s house?_ He stole a glance at Marinette. She was smiling sweetly at him. He felt his brain short circuit for a moment.

Swallowing hard, trying to keep his shit together, Adrien nodded. “Y-yes! I’m definitely down,” he smiled brightly. “W-when?”

Marinette giggled to herself. Adrien was always so jumpy, and she found it sort of cute.

Adrien noticed Marinette’s soft giggle, and his ears began to burn.

Nino gave Adrien a playful pat on the back. “Tomorrow. Cause nothing screams the weekend like studying,” Nino rolled his eyes. Alya laughed and gave him a grin.

“You know we have that test on Monday,” Alya teased her boyfriend. “And you know how bad at Math you are.” Nino groaned, but was smiling back at Alya.

Marinette watched as her friends flirted right in front of her, only slightly embarrassed. She was happy to see her friends so happy. “Great!” She said with a large smile. “Then it’s settled. Meet at my place around noon? We can have lunch too.”

Everyone nodded. Adrien was extremely grateful he didn’t have a photo shoot tomorrow.

The bell chimed, and everyone began heading back upstairs for afternoon classes. The day proceeded without any incidents, and soon they were all heading off home. Adrien waved to his friends goodbye as he quickly got in the car. He had a photo shoot, and later a piano lesson he had to hurry to. But first he wanted to head home and change out of his eye catching new outfit. He didn’t want to show up to his shoot looking so flashy. They’d all think it was his new look, and at the moment it wasn’t like that. Though if Marinette really did have a thing for leather, maybe he would make the change.

Adrien shook his head, smiling to himself. Today had gone pretty well. He’d gotten a reaction he never thought he’d get, and felt maybe Marinette was finally looking more in his direction. He sighed, his heart still fluttering from the day, and in excitement for tomorrow.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Marinette started home. Her walk was normal, but she couldn’t help her mind wandering a bit back to Adrien. He looked so different today, and Marinette couldn’t help but remember how nice he looked in tight pants.

She shook her head, opening the door to the shop. She gave her parents a quick hello as she headed up to her room. They were busy helping customers so they just gave a small smile as she passed.

Once upstairs, Tikki floated gracefully out of her purse. “Marinette!” she exclaimed, as she began to giggle. “What an exciting development!”

Marinette just rolled her eyes. “Tikki!” she protested. “It’s not like that.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen you notice another boy, other than Chat Noir.” Tikki kept giggling.

Looking at one of the many pictures on her walls, Marinettes eyes softened. She gazed into the green eyes of the kitty she always wanted. “I know…” she said slowly. Then shaking her head. “But no! I-I wasn’t noticing him? W-was I?” she glanced at Tikki with a desperate, and confused look on her face.

Tikki smiled. “Oh Marinette, it’s okay to like other boys.”

“I don’t like other boys!” Marinette protested. “I just… thought he looked nice today, that’s all.”

Giving another giggle, Tikki looked at Marinette knowingly. “Sure, Marinette.”

Sighing, Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing at the sender. It was from Alya. She tapped on the message, opening it.

_ Alya _ _: Giiiirl. What should I wear for our double date tomorrow?_

_ Marinette _ _: Alyaaaa, double date? What are you even talking about?_

_ Alya _ _: Tomorrow. Me and Nino, you and Adrien. ;)_

_ Marinette _ _: Omg no, it’s not a double date! Aren’t we just studying? How would Adrien feel if he knew you were saying such dumb things!_

_ Alya _ _: I don’t think he’d mind. ;)_

_ Marinette _ _: ALYA_

_ Alya: _ _And I saw you today. I bet you wouldn’t mind either ;)_

_ Marinette _ _: If you don’t stop it with the winky faces I’m going to stop talking to you._

_ Alya _ _: Boo, you’re no fun!_

Marinette couldn’t believe Alya. A date! How could she even joke about that! She knew she liked someone else, plus it wasn’t fair to Adrien. For all she knew, Adrien already had someone he liked, so it was pretty rude to joke about them going on a date.

Sabine called to her from down stairs that she wanted her help with supper.

“Coming!" Marinette called back.

_ Marinette _ _: Promise me you won’t make jokes like that tomorrow._

_ Alya _ _: I can make no such promises._

Groaning, Marinette put her phone on her desk. “I’ll be back with some sweets after supper Tikki,” she said as she headed down stairs.

Marinette helped her mother make a homemade lasagna for dinner. While they were rolling the dough for the noodles, she asked her if she could have friends over for lunch tomorrow, to study. Sabine smiled and agreed.

“What should we make for lunch tomorrow then?” Sabine asked, as she sliced the dough into long rectangles.

“Um, I know Alya really likes your quiches,” Marinette replied, trying to think of what her friends liked. “And Nino likes pretty much anything as long as it’s a bit spicy.”

“What about Adrien?” Sabine asked. Raising an eyebrow.

“Adrien?” Marinette paused a moment. “Um, I’m not actually too sure.”

Sabine hummed. “I see.”

Marinette felt kind of bad for not knowing what Adrien would like. She tried to think back to what he would eat during lunches. “Oh! I think he liked fresh pastries. I’ve seen him eating them fairly often.”

With a smile, Sabine nodded. “Okay. We can have some mini quiches, some spicy, and some croissant sandwiches.”

“That sounds perfect Maman,” Marinette said, giving her mom a quick side hug. Sabine laughed softly, hugging her daughter back.

Tom finished up with the shop, and soon was up helping them finish dinner. They ate happily, Tom and Sabine both glad to see their daughter in brighter spirits than she was a couple nights ago.

In the morning, it was nearing the time for when Alya, Nino and Adrien were supposed to come over. Adrien’s room was littered with clothes, all clean, that he had tried on and decided against.

“No, no,” Adrien was looking at himself in his sixteenth outfit, shaking his head. “It’s just not right! Argg!”

“Kid, what’s the big problem?” Plagg was sitting on his bed, watching him run around frantically with mild interest. “Just wear what you usually wear.”

“Plagg, you wouldn’t get it,” Adrien replied, taking off the clothes he was wearing, and throwing them into a pile. He began rummaging through his closet, looking through what was left.

“No,” Plagg hummed. “I don’t. But I do know it’s better to just be yourself.”

Adrien sighed. He knew Plagg was right, but he also knew Marinette didn’t seem to notice his usual self. “Yeah, but yesterday was the first day she really noticed me. In a… interested kind of way.”

“Yeah, and yesterday you looked a lot more like Chat Noir, than Adrien.” Plagg smirked.

Adrien blushed. Plagg was right, he did look more like Chat Noir than he normally did. “Yes, but I felt so silly wearing that as myself.”

Plagg laughed. “You wear that kind of thing all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m also wearing a mask,” Adrien smiled. “Besides, I want her to like _me_ , not Chat Noir.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “But you _are_ Chat Noir.”

Adrien was fumbling with a button on the shirt he was trying on, when he paused. His eyes looking down, as he said slowly, “It doesn’t matter, she likes somebody else anyway.” Plagg didn’t say anything, just looked at Adrien with concern. Adrien gave a forced laugh. “I mean, if she even _did_ like Chat Noir, I guess I’d be lucky. That’s at least something.”

He finished dressing without as much energy as before. He settled on a regular shirt and jeans, nothing too fancy. He looked nice, casual. Adrien grabbed his bag, and after Plagg tucked himself into his shirt collar, he headed out the door.

The wind whistled as a cold breeze bit into Adrien’s cheeks. Marinette’s house wasn’t very far, so he had insisted he could walk there. When he arrived, he wasn’t sure if his cheeks were red from the cold, or because of the blue eyed girl who greeted him with a warm smile.

Marinette had her hair in her usual pigtails, and was wearing jeans and a sweater. She smiled as she let Adrien in. “It’s pretty cold today for some reason,” she commented, as she lead Adrien into the house.

Adrien chuckled slightly. “Y-yeah. I wasn’t expecting it,” he replied back, glancing down at his feet. He was trying not to stare at her too much.

“I hope you’re not too cold. But in case you are,” Marinette smiled. “Papa made his special hot coco, to go with lunch. Should warm you up.”

Adrien looked up and his eyes met Marinette’s. Her expression soft, and gentle. Adrien felt his heart squeeze. She was so sweet, and warm. He barely felt cold anymore, just from seeing her, but he nodded, returning her smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

Entering the living room, a waft of sweet smells flooded over Adrien. The smell of fresh baked pastries, and sweet chocolate filled his nose. He saw Nino and Alya, sitting at the kitchen island, chatting lively. Sabine was chatting with them, while Tom was pulling a tray out of the oven.

“Adrien!” Tom exclaimed happily when he saw them. “It’s good to see you!”

Sabine smiled and nodded.

There were two stools left, both beside Alya. Alya glanced at Marinette before she looked at Adrien. “Sorry, did you want to sit beside Nino?” She asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

“No, that’s okay!” Adrien smiled. “I’m good on the end.”

Marinette gave him a small smile, before taking a seat beside Alya. She gave her a small smack on the arm, making Alya laugh. Adrien took the seat next to Marinette, trying to stay composed. Nino was looking at him with amusement, but Adrien kept his eyes forward, looking at all the delicious things Tom and Sabine had prepared them for lunch.

“This looks amazing,” Adrien said, his eyes fixated on the delicious looking croissant sandwiches.

“Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Alya added. “You’ve out done yourselves.”

“Aren’t you both so sweet,” Sabine smiled. Then she and Tom both took a small plate for themselves, before leaving the kids to eat without the parents around.

“Marinette, your parents are mad cool, dude” Nino said, between bites. He was eating with such vigor, it was almost like he had been starved for weeks. “This is so good!”

Marinette laughed. “Thanks Nino.”

“You’re really lucky to have them,” Adrien added in. He was smiling, but the comment made Marinette a little sad. She knew Adrien had a tough home life, and that his father wasn’t very present.

Marinette gave him a smile, “I know.” She spoke softly. Truly feeling grateful for her parents.

After they finished eating, Marinette told them to get set up while she finished packing away the leftovers. The three nodded, and moved to the coffee table in the living room. Alya set herself up sitting on the floor, tucked up by the table. Nino and Adrien both chose to sit on the couch opposite her, with their books open in their laps. When Marinette joined them, she sat next to Alya on the floor, crossing her legs under the table.


End file.
